


Kłamliwe momenty

by AmaWatte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Bipolarny Stiles Stilinski, Drug Dealing, Drugs, M/M, Murder, Zaburzenia Dwubiegunowe, bipolar, narkotyki
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaWatte/pseuds/AmaWatte
Summary: Gdy ginie były mąż Coreya, brutalnie i niechlujnie zadźgany przez uzależnionego klienta, Scott i jego paczka przyjaciół musi znaleźć mordercę, który w poszukiwaniu narkotyku jest w stanie zabić każdego dilera, który mu odmówi.Au, gdzie:- Corey jest negocjatorem,- Lydia oraz Stiles są informatykami- Mason jest psychologiem kryminalnym- Cała reszta jest policjantami
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Lucas, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Everyone & Everyone, Nolan/Brett Talbot, Stiles Stilinski & Everyone





	1. Prolog

Nóż ciążył mu w dłoniach. Oddychał ciężko, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, byleby nie patrzeć na zakrwawione ciało.

Był w opuszczonym budynku, najpewniej starej elektrowni. Hala była duża, miała wysoki sufit. Cała powierzchnia była w zimnych, brudnych kafelkach. 

Część z nich była pokryta krwią.

Mężczyzna otarł posokę w ciemne spodnie. 

Nie chciał go zabić, nie to było jego celem. 

Chciał zwyczajnie zmusić dilera do zaniżenia ceny narkotyku, którego potrzebował. 

Sprzedawca odmówił mu i uderzył, gdy zasugerował mu, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, jego żonie stanie się krzywda. 

To stało się tak nagle. W jednej chwili znalazł się przy mężczyznie, w drugiej wyciągał skitrany nóż, który zawsze ma przy sobie w razie wypadku, a w trzeciej wbijał ostrze w dilera. 

Wstał z klęczek i ruszył, nie patrząc na ciało. 

Zerknął w kałużę brudnej wody; na umazanej krwią twarzy widać było piegowate policzki.

\--------

Stiles wpadł do gabinetu Scotta z hukiem. 

\- Mamy nową sprawę - wypalił - Argent zwołał spotkanie w Siedlisku -

Scott odłożył stare akta i posłusznie ruszył za podekscytowanym Stilinskim. 

Siedlisko było “ich” salą. Było to jedyne pomieszczenie (nie licząc, oczywiście, kafejki), które mogło pomieścić tak dużą grupę, jaką byli. W dodatku, było to miejsce pracy Lydii i Stilesa. 

\- Miło, że się nie spóźniliście - powitał ich zimny głos Chrisa, który nawiązywał do ostatniego spotkania, na które dwójka policjantów spóźniła się o dobre pół godziny.

\- Zacznijmy, proszę - wymamrotał Corey - Kto tym razem umarł? -

Każda sprawa, której się podejmowali to było morderstwo, nikt się więc nie zdziwił ponurym pytaniem Bryanta. 

Chris bez słowa wyjął zdjęcie ofiary i rzucił je na stół. Negocjator wziął je do ręki i po sekundzie upuścił. 

\- To nie możliwe - wymamrotał, gdy do jego oczy napłynęły łzy. Corey pomrugał kilkukrotnie oczami, pociągnął nosem i wziął głęboki wdech - Jesteś pewien, że to on? - 

Chris kiwnął głową. 

\- Kto to? - zapytał Stiles.

\- Mój były mąż - rzucił ponuro Bryant - Rozwiedliśmy się miesiąc przed tym, jak wylądował w więzieniu -

Spojrzenia całej grupy powędrowały do Theo. Czując na sobie palący wzrok zaprzestał czyszczenia paznokci 

\- No co? - burknął.

\- Opowiedz coś o nim - zachęcił go Stiles. 

\- Okej - wzruszył ramionami; Theo wiedział o dilerach, narkomanach najwięcej - jego ojciec był królem tego biznesu i wmieszał w to syna.

\- No już - pognalił go informatyk.

\- Czekaj chwilę, muszę sobie go przypomnieć - warknął - Lucas Bryant, handlował głównie amfetaminą, marihuaną i hurtową ilością morfiny -

Theo zastanowił się nad czymś.  
\- To nie ma sensu, przestał handlować po wyjściu z więzienia - wymamrotał; był ich pluskwą wśród dilerów, zbierał informacje, które następnie przekazywał Stadzie, pomagając się ich pozbyć.

\- Dlaczego został zabity? - zapytał Scott.

\- Morderca musiał być jego klientem - wtrącił się Mason, obejmujący ramieniem Coreya - Nie chciał mu sprzedać dawki, więc go zabił -

Teoretycznie Mason nie był potrzebny - nie mieli wszakże świadków czy mordercy, tylko zadźgane ciało byłego męża jego narzeczonego, jednak tylko Mason był w stanie czytać z ludzi (lub zwłok jak w tym przypadku) jak z otwartej księgi.

\- Scott, idź po Bretta - rozkazał Chris - Mason, Stiles, widzimy się za chwilę przed komisariatem -


	2. Nolan Talbot i jego uzależnienia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwie śmierci i chory Stiles — co może pójść nie tak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hejka! Ten rozdział... Cóż, trochę mi się nie podoba, ale całkiem go lubię.  
> Będę szalenie wdzięczna za komentarze i pokazanie mu błędów! :3

Przejechał palcem po piegowatym policzku, zostawiając krwawą smugę. 

Znów to zrobił. Znowu kogoś zabił. 

Chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł z terenu lasu, nawet nie starając się ukryć ciała. Po prostu szedł, tępo patrząc się pod nogi. 

Ludzie rzucali mu dziwne spojrzenia, gdy parł przed siebie w kierunku swojego mieszkania - nie często się przecież widzi ładnego, piegowatego chłopca umazanego krwią. Nie interesowało go ro jednak, marzył jedynie by znaleźć się w ramionach ukochanego i zapomnieć choć na chwilę o bólu.

Kierował się w stronę Bretta, mając nadzieję, że chociaż on mu nie odmówi. 

Nolan, nazywał się Nolan Talbot i musiał się naćpać.   
***

Stiles krzyczał. 

Jego serce dudniło, oczy były rozbiegane. 

\- Zabiję was! - uśmiechnął się kpiąco - Zabiję, zabiję! -

Wyrzucił ręce w górę i roześmiał się.   
\- Zabiję!

Stiles był chory, był nienormalny i nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego pracował razem z nimi.

\- Uspokój się - poprosił Scott. Bolało go serce, gdy widział przyjaciela w takim stanie.

Po policzkach Stilesa poleciało kilka łez, jednak szalony uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy. 

\- Zabiję - powtórzył radośnie, gdy Chris wycelował w niego broń.

-Argent, odłóż to - warknął Noah Stilinski - Nie celuj w mojego syna -

\- To nie jest twój syn - powiedział chłodno Argent.

\- Tato, on chce mnie zabić - załkał Stiles, jednak po chwili wrzasnął - Zastrzel mnie! Strzel! -

Scott zamknął oczy, błagając, by to się skończyło. 

***

Nolan przytulił od tyłu Bretta. 

\- Daj mi, potrzebuję tego - poprosił, całując brettowy kark. 

\- Nie mam - jęknął patolog - Nolan, proszę cię... - 

W blondynie coś zawrzało. 

\- Daj! - zażądał - Oddawaj to! - 

Brett zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił gniewnie głową. 

\- Proszę! - zapłakał Nolan, kuląc się - Chcę! Bardzo chcę! - 

\- Nie, kochanie - powiedział łagodnie - Odstawiasz, pamiętasz? - 

\- Nie! - zdenerwował się narkoman - Nie! Nie! Nie! Daj mi to! - 

Nolan nie wiedział jakim cudem nóż znalazł się w jego dłoni. 

\- Kochanie... - powiedział Brett ze strachem w oczach.

Narkoman się na niego rzucił.

**Author's Note:**

> Hej! Przychodzę z fanfikiem w moim ulubionym au!  
> Totalnie nie umiem kończyć rozdziałów, wybaczcie mi.


End file.
